A Fanfic Squared
by Always-Alison
Summary: Max finds some indecent websites littering Iggy's browsing history, leading her to do some checking up on Fang. What happens when she finds more than she was looking for, and what unfolds after the fact?
1. Fanfictions Times Two

**So I was writing a chapter of one of my stories, _Forever and Always, _and starting pondering on the idea of Max reading what I wrote. So as a spinoff of fanfiction in general, I decided to write this. I'm sure its been done before, but I mean not to copy anything. Anyways, read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Max POV

So recently, to my great and utter disturbance, I found some less-than-decent websites littering the history on Iggy's laptop. He didn't bother denying it, or apologizing for that matter, telling me that _I_ should be the one saying sorry, since_ I_ was the one snooping. Because, you know, accidently hitting the 'back' button on his laptop while checking my e-mail is wrong, but watching- or rather listening, in his case- to internet pornography is fine and dandy. What kind of fucked up logic is that? Is Iggy smoking something?

Regardless, I decided to check up on Fang's browsing history as well, hoping more than anything to find nothing besides dumb fangirls and blog spam. God help me if I have two massive perverts under my roof.

Fang was lounged across the sofa with a root beer at hand, kicking his feet onto the coffee table and reclining back into the cushion. Normally I'd yell at him for his horrendous conduct, but I didn't want him to notice me sneaking into his bedroom. I didn't want him to think that I didn't trust him.

For the record, I have extensive trust issues in the first place, and I certainly don't trust him when his dick does the thinking- not that I'd let him know that. Why?

Fang's my boyfriend.

Partner, lover, whatever you want to call him. We're more than just flockmates-with-benefits. We haven't done the dirty, or even gotten past second base, but I'd say that we were decently intimate. I mean, Fang wasn't going elsewhere for sex. _I hope._

In any regard, we had mutual feelings for one another, and breaching his privacy isn't exactly the smartest move in a relationship. So you can understand why, in my best attempt to avoid him discovering my operation, I tiptoed up the staircase, creaking his door open as slowly as possible to prevent much sound from emitting. I have to say, I'd make a damn good spy.

Locking the door behind me I leaped onto his bed, snatching his laptop from under the pillow and typing in the password to unlock the screen.

It's Unicorns98 in case you were wondering.

Just kidding.

But wouldn't that be great? I think it would. And did you honestly expect me to give you his laptop password in the first place? Yes? You're a moron.

I quickly popped open his most used web browser, skimming through his site history to see if any vulgar or questionable sites caught my eye.

To his benefit none did. Fang has been a good boy.

"Max?" Fang called, taking the steps two at a time.

Shit.

"Are you in my room?" He asked.

I wanted to say no, to deny my presence, but the "You've got mail" chime ringing from his open laptop gave me away. Knowing that my cover was miles past blown, I curiously opened the email, having nothing else to lose.

"Fang? One of your fangirls sent me a link to a story about us." I informed, indirectly answering his question regarding my location, hearing his hands fumble with his door handle.

"No! Max! Do not read that!" Fang demanded, only making me pop open the link faster. How bad could it be?

"What does 'lemony goodness' mean?" I asked, shifting my weight on his bed.

"Max, stop this right now! Close my laptop and open this door!" He ordered, stomping his foot for emphasis. _Diva_.

"Oh my god! This is dirty!" I exclaimed, ignoring his wishes completely. Last time I checked, I was the boss. I started to read, covering my mouth as my eyes caught the words on the screen.

_Fang removed Max's final layer of clothing, his face changing as lust took over him. His boxers continued to grow tighter, and as if on cue, Max used her feet to inch them down, pushing them to his knees before they dropped to the floor on their own. As his large member was revealed for the first time, Max seriously started to question whether or not it would fit inside of her. It had to be at least a foot!_

"Fang! They are saying you measure up to twelve inches. Your fans think very highly of you." I teased, not able to peel my eyes away from the erotic scene unfolding before me.

"Max, stop. You don't need to be reading that." Fang hollered, continuing to bang at the door. At this rate it would be broken down in minutes. He needed a distraction.

"_Max tentatively extended her arms to greet his erection, wrapping her delicate fingers around his shaft. He sucked in a breath, trying to halt any moans in their tracks. The Flock was only a floor away. She pumped up and down lightly, jerking him off at a torturously slow pace. He wouldn't stand for it, grabbing her hips and pushing her down onto the plush mattress. He started planting kisses up her thighs, skipping over the destination where Max wanted him the most. He was teasing her, exploring the limits of her threshold."_ I read aloud in my best seductive tone, restraining myself from opening the door just for the pleasure of seeing the blood drained from his face. _  
_

"Max–" Fang huffed, his voice clearly strained.

_"She was sick of his foreplay, wanting nothing more than for his hard length to be thrusting inside of her. 'Fang' she moaned, grabbing his hips and bringing them to hers. Both lovers sucked in a breath as Fang's tip brushed Max's entrance, his pubic mound brushing lightly against her clit. 'I want you inside of me. Now.' she pleaded, watching Fang's careful expression as he positioned his self by her opening. 'Are you sure?' he checked, not wanting any sliver of a doubt behind her decision. As hard as it would be for him to stop now, he would to insure their relationship. Sensing his idiotic insecurity, Max pushed his hips firmly into hers, sending his member deep into her core. Moans elicited from the pair as Fang slowly situated himself, giving Max time to adjust to his size." _I continued to recite, both turned on and repulsed by the words I was reading. Who was even writing this in the first place?

"Max!" Fang exclaimed, as if my name was the only word in his vocabulary.

"Yes, Fang?" I asked as if I were innocent, setting his laptop aside from me.

"You better let me in- unless of course you want to explain to the kids why there is a giant bulge between my legs." Fang threatened, fiddling with the lock again as if the outcome would be different.

"_Giant? _Full of yourself much?" I taunted, walking over to the door. My face stood an inch away from the bleached wood, my breath just inches away from Fang's desperate figure. He could definitely tell that it would take a fraction of a second for me to open the door and let him in.

"Max," Fang growled, banging his fist against the frame. "Please." I rolled my eyes, popping the lock open. He charged in, lifting me by my hips and throwing me onto the bed.

"Do you even know what you did to me out there?" He questioned, studying me as I shook my head no. He snatched my wrist, bringing it in between his legs. I felt what was presumably his penis, though my knowledge on the male anatomy was slim, gently stroking the hardness over his dark pants.

"I didn't write it." I admitted, resting my hand on his thigh, to the side of his erection.

"No, but you were in it. And the way you read it– you have no idea."

"Then show me. Give me an idea." I proposed, knowing where this was going. I'd be writhing in pleasure under his undeniable naked figure as he pumped into me with all he had. I'd lose the evidence of my virginity.

"Max–" Fang rasped.

"Fang, please. I'm ready." I confessed, commencing my mission to remove every atom of fabric clothing his figure.

"Stop being such a nice guy and make love to me." I demanded, pouting my lip at him. He wasn't usually one to make me beg.

Fang took a step closer, pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "You're positive?" He reassured, wrapping his arm loosely around my waist. I rose onto my tiptoes and planted a kiss softly on his lips.

"One hundred percent." I affirmed as I pulled away, sinking back onto my heels.

"You really are my dream girl." Fang swooned, lifting me off my feet.

"And you're my soul mate." I replied, locking my arms around his neck.

He gently dropped me onto his bed, climbing on top of me while managing to keep every pound of his weight off of my figure. I inched up the fabric of his shirt, being anything but subtle about my desire for it to be on the ground. He complied, as he usually does to my requests, removing the shirt and discarding it behind him. As he did so I had a clear, unobstructed view of his flawless chest. His muscles were more prominent than I remembered, his torso just riddled with strength. His entire figure was hard as rock, including the parts that dangle.

I could feel _that _part on my leg. It was rather... distracting.

Fang's lips once again found mine, my hands once again finding his back. I was pleased to feel the olive-colored skin beneath my palm rather than the black (would it be any other color?) shirt that was now on the floor. He broke away from the kiss momentarily, his eyes screaming "you're turn". I sat up slightly, willing him to even the playing field. My shirt did not, however, come off as gracefully, as I do have two oh-so-convenient body parts in the way. By that I mean wings, you pervs. My shirts tend to be on the tighter side, it takes some more effort.

With another tug it slipped over my head, Fang throwing it on top of his. His eyes blew up as he looked back down. To put it plainly I wasn't exactly wearing a bra; the shirt had one built-in. For a clever guy I did not expect that to get past him so easily.

Fang recovered rather quickly from his state of shock, his hands predictably leveling to greet the newly discovered territory. He distracted me with another kiss, moving his hands closer to cup my breasts in his hands. He softly fondled them, rubbing light circles over my nipples. His mouth caught one of my moans, muting it to world, _except for him._

"You like that?" He seductively whispered, pushing me back onto the pillows. I didn't give him the satisfaction of my reply. He'd have to earn it first.

"Well if you're not gonna talk, I'm just going to have to figure it out for myself." He reasoned, sliding his fingers down to my hips. Still pouring his heart into the kiss, he fiddled with the button of my jeans until it came undone. The zipper was down and my pants were torn off my legs before I even registered what was happening. His fingers dove under the waistband of my underwear, slowly beginning to trail it down my thighs.

"Not so fast," I scolded, smacking his hand away. "You're too dressed. Strip."

"Eager, much?" Fang teased, flashing me one of his stomach-flipping smirks. You know, the one that erases the panties of all of his fangirls. _And me. _

He didn't have to do all the work on his jeans, my desire to see him bare overruling my patience. He softly chuckled, a sound that I have seldom heard him make, especially since it was directed at me.

I wasn't satisfied until I heard that chime of his belt buckle smacking the floor. His boxers followed, by my doing, the whimsy article slipping off his ankles as he crawled up my torso. I snuck a peak, or five, at his jewels, gulping as I did so. Turns out his groupies weren't so far off.

How the hell was _that _fitting inside of me?

Fang's hands slid up my sides, giving me the chills. His palm gently cupped my chin, bringing my eyes up to meet his.

"I love you. More than you will ever know." Fang confessed, studying my eyes that he ever so much adored.

"I love you too. You complete me." I replied, though he knew the words before they were spilled. My eyes said it all.

He kissed me for what seemed to be the thousandth time, one hand tracing my jaw whilst the other seemed to be searching for something by his nightstand. I heard a crash or two before he pulled away, his goal somehow reached. Curious as to what was so important, I gently pushed him away, sitting upright to get a better look.

A condom. In between his middle and index finger he was holding a condom. He lingered, showing it off longer than necessary for my approval. Seems to me that he had been preparing for this for some time now.

"Plan ahead much?" I teased, watching him pop open the seal.

"I figured that it would come in handy one day." He admitted, rolling it onto his eager helper like he were a pro. Like some one has been practicing.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his fingers looped around the elastic of my panties. I nodded, following his fingers with my eyes as he slid off the last article of clothing between the two of us. We were both naked, as bare as the day we were born.

He took a moment to admire my naked figure, a notion that made me more than a little self-conscience. "Beautiful." He muttered, sliding a finger from my collarbone to my knee. The crimson on my cheeks slowly faded away, his gentle eyes warming me with a profound confidence.

At a tantalizingly slow pace Fang planted kisses up my thighs, covering every inch that wasn't the place I wanted him the most. I whined in complaint, his eyebrow cocking up.

"What is it?" He taunted, knowing as well as I did where I wanted his lips.

"I want–" I panted, biting my lip in hope that he got the hint.

"Want what?" He toyed, playing with my control. Was he really going to make me say it out loud?

"Fang." I whimpered, pouting my lip. He wasn't budging from his position.

"Fine! Fang, I want you to take me! I want you to claim me as yours forever, to fill me like nobody else can. I want you to steal my virginity, to give me my first orgasm. To pleasure me like I've never been pleasured. Please, Fang. Make love to me." I begged.

That was more than enough to get his engine revving. Without further ado one of his digits snaked up my thigh, stroking me sensually from my navel to my core. My hips bucked every time it grazed over my clit, encouraging him the more times it happened. Another finger joined the picture, this time circling inside my womanhood. I gasped at the sudden addition of pleasure, a flood of moisture seeping in between my legs, this time with no barrier to conceal it. My body no longer had secrets.

Fang clearly acknowledged it, retracting both of his fingers. I was ready; physically, emotionally, and mentally.

He kissed my forehead, lining his body up by my entrance. He picked my hips up to scoot me forwards, expanding the distance between my knees slightly.

"Look at me," he instructed, slowly pushing his weight forward. I felt his tip graze my entrance, making me suck in a breath. "Breathe, Max. Stop me if I'm hurting you."

I looked up at him, fear taking over my face. He entered slowly, allowing me time to get adjusted. He paused a few inches in, pulled out a little, and then thrusted softly, ripping something inside me. I cried out softly in pain, tears betraying my pain tolerance. Sensing my discomfort Fang started to pull out. Biting my lip I grabbed his rear and pushed him back in, deeper than he was before. The pain would fade.

"Max, I'm hurting you. You don't have to–" Fang croaked, using his thumb to wipe away a falling tear.

"It's really not that bad, please, Fang. Move. I'm not an eggshell- I can handle it." I pleaded, watching his face change as his hips started moving once again. The thrusts started out slow and shallow, creating a blanket of pleasure that gradually started erasing the pain. Slowly they became deeper, moans beginning to elicit from my lips. I was in a sheer state of bliss.

Sweat started forming on our bare bodies, the thin layer glistening with the afternoon sun beating in from Fang's window. With every thrust I fell closer to something that I couldn't reprehend, some destination that wasn't particularly clear. The volume on my moans picked up, forcing Fang to use his palm to mute the noise. After all, the Flock was only a floor away.

With his free hand Fang touched me, stroking everything from my smooth skin to my feathers to my breasts and then some. He ended just above my center, back at that sensitive nub, using two fingers to knead it with a feather-light touch. I practically screamed into his hand, a foreign force creeping up on me. My body starting shaking, my toes started clenching. Everything tightened- and I mean _everything. _Without any warning I was falling, a sudden warmth erupting inside my body. It was overwhelming, so much intensity at once. Fang's name was slipping past my lips so rapidly it was like it was a prayer, the ordeal causing his pace to accelerate. My face started contorting- my nose scrunching and my eyelids squeezing shut. I was in another world.

With a lone grunt Fang joined me, floating to meet me in my high. His hand found mine, entwining our fingers and bringing me back down to Earth. I struggled to catch the breath that slipped away from me, putting my lips together in attempt to form words.

"That, was incredible." I sighed, burying my face in Fang's chest.

"I know." He replied, combing his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, Fang. I think I always have." I disclosed.

"The first time I saw you I knew you were the one. Back at the school, I mentally swore that if we ever broke free, I'd make you the happiest girl in the world. I know that I've let you down in the past, but I'm going to start making it up to you everyday that I'm left on this Earth. You can bet on it." He promised.

I was so comfortable that I was willing to live out the rest of my life in Fang's arms, hopelessly tangled in his bed. I pouted slightly as he pulled out of me, removing himself from his sheets to wash up. My fault. He came back to me with most of my clothing, somehow not able to find my panties. _Convenient. _Nevertheless we both got dressed quickly, him spinning me around to kiss me passionately one last time before I slipped out of his room to join Gazzy and Angel in their latest reality television craze. Whatever show it was that they were glued to was complete trash, but that's always what makes it good.

"Dinner!" Iggy hollered, banging a spoon against a bowl in order to make a horrific sound that nobody within a mile's earshot could ignore. I watched as Fang entered the kitchen, his face hiding all too well the guilt that was plastered over mine. Being corny, he blew me an air kiss, striding over to me side as I took a seat at my normal place.

One word screwed my focus for the rest of the evening as Fang whispered it seductively into my ear..

"Encore?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but it kind of grew on me, so I will definitely extend. Please leave a few erotic moments of Fax that you'd love to read in my review box, I'd be happy to take them all into consideration. Though do take a minute to let me know what you thought, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Shower Power

**Thank you all for your reviews! Your suggestions really helped and I tried to take a few into consideration for this chapter. Keep sending them in- I promise to try to get around to all of them!**

* * *

So today, for whatever reason, Gazzy wanted to try paintballing. Great. He seemed genuinely surprised when I so eagerly agreed, seeing no harm in a little target practice. It would be a good thing for the Flock. Iggy made breakfast as Fang and I searched for the closest, yet least-populated venue, finding one just thirty miles out.

We piled in the hot food- wolfing it down by force of habit. Not too long ago we were clueless as to when our next meal was coming. After the dishes were cleared from the table, the plates practically licked clean, I retreated to my room to get dressed. I turned the corner at the top of the staircase, finding Nudge sitting in my doorway.

"Max! I have _nothing _to wear!" She whined, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've got to be kidding me. Nudge, your closet can swallow everybody else's and then some. You literally own half a department store." I argued, ready to leave her nonsense behind.

"That's not what I mean! I don't want to get anything ruined! I don't have clothes for this type of thing?" She rebutted.

"This type of thing? Sorry we don't go to enough cocktail parties, sweetie. We were on the run for a year and you didn't seem to have a problem getting a little dirty then. Pick something out and deal." I finished, leaving her in the hallway. I heard a few huffs as she stormed away, deciding which articles of clothing were getting sacrificed to the fashion gods.

As I finally stepped into my bedroom and started to strip, I noticed something unusual. Breathing. But it wasn't coming from me.

"Fang!" I called out with a tinge of venom in my tone, watching as he appeared from the shadows. Fuck him and his whole invisibility mutation.

"Max." Fang replied, tipping his head to acknowledge my unwelcoming greeting.

"What the _Hell _are you doing in here? You knew well and clear that I was coming upstairs to get dressed!" I accused, crossing my arms over my bra-clad chest.

"I wanted to borrow a skirt?" Fang offered as a lame excuse.

"Get out!" I demanded. He knew that I despised when he sneaked up on me _fully_ clothed, did he expect a different outcome when I was half-naked? Was he that much of a moron? Or was it recent events that justified being a perverse idiot to himself?

It's a good thing that I get to blow off steam paint-balling.

Still in a grouchy mood, I ushered my slow-moving Flock out the door and into the air. I was the only one carrying a backpack, as somebody needed to be equipped with snacks and money. And who else would that somebody be but myself?

The flight to the paintballing place was only around twenty minutes. It was closer to town than I had anticipated, and that threw me off slightly. Regardless, the only surrounding businesses were a local coffee shop and a car repair shop, so I wasn't all that concerned with hoards of people showing up with fire and pitchforks.

We landed behind an abandoned garage perpendicular to the repair shop, conspicuously walking around to the sidewalk. Upon arrival at the paintball place, Uncle Jim's, we were greeted by two head-to-toe denim-clad men with maybe ten teeth between the two of them. They kindly greeted us in strong southern accents, guiding us to the registration desk.

By desk he meant a stack of hay with a piece of cardboard over it.

I'm liking this place more and more by the second.

"Is one of y'all over eighteen?" The shorter of the pair asked.

"Why?" I replied, not seeing the relevance.

"'Cause we need a adult to sign the wavers dismissing liability if any of y'all get hurt." The other explained.

"I'm eighteen, and so is Nick over here." I lied, knowing that we could've passed for twenty if need be. Seeing that we were the only probably business in the past weeks, the pair did not question our statement, handing us the papers to be signed. Once we had done so, and paid the $20 per person fee, we were led to the arsenal of paint-gunning products.

Each of us got assigned our own color, so we could decipher who was most successful, and were shooed off to gun each other's brains out. With paint.

Everyone got one minute of a head start in the huge maze that made up the battle field. I could hear Gazzy and Iggy already building up an alliance, and surely enough green paint was the first to strike my figure. Green belonged to Gazzy.

"Ha! I got you Max!" Gazzy cheered, disclosing his location. Dumbass. As a result three different colors of paint came catapulting into his chest. Red from Fang, purple from Nudge, and pink from Angel. I added a blue splotch by his knee of my own as well.

Gazzy had quickly recovered, resuming some offensive stance with Iggy covering his backside. How the blind kid was going to shoot a gun and actually hit someone beats me. Shots from the duo were fired in all directions, Iggy managing to get a shot on Nudge and Gazzy shooting his own sister in the chest.

With a few low shrieks and profanities, the rest of the Flock scattered in all directions. We were in combat with each other for what seemed to be triple the hour we had paid for. Everyone was worn out by the end of it, and the flight home was dragged out to take twice as long as it did on the way there.

The other result of our little paintball extravaganza? I was covered head-to-toe in paint. Literally. I made the kids practically strip all paint-soaked clothing off in the mudroom before tracking it through the rest of the house, the four of them sprinting to claim one of the three showers shared between them. Fang waited behind, saying he'd throw the clothes in the wash and shower a little later. I nodded, then walked on my tiptoes upstairs, looking back to see that I had only trailed a few drops of paint.

I entered my bathroom, closing the door behind me. Stripping off the last remaining articles of what used to be acceptable clothing, I turned on the water, watching paint swirl down the drain as my hand became a hand again. When the water finally became a bearable temperature, I stepped in, more paint than water pooling beneath my feet. I really was a mess.

I grabbed for the soap, turning around when I realized it was missing. I swear it was there when I got in. I checked the other walls of the shower, wondering if I had moved it for some reason, all spots coming up negative. I opened the curtain slightly, scanning the ground to see if the bottle had fallen. Nope. Just as I was about to close the curtain, I found it. _In Fang's paint-speckled hand._

I almost shrieked his name, sending it away in a harsh whisper instead in order to avoid the Flock hearing it.

"What in Hell do you think you are doing? I'm naked!" I scolded, covering my dripping body as best I could with the sheer curtain.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Fang defended, starting to strip off his clothing as well.

"Again- what in Hell do you think you're doing?" I scowled.

"What? You think this paint is going to magically disappear?" He answered, now down to just his boxers.

"You have your very own bathroom! Use it!"

"Water pressure is too low. Won't do the job in this situation."

"Then shower when I'm done!" I exclaimed, completely and utterly aggravated.

"You want to save the world- saving water is a start." Fang rationalized.

And now he's naked.

As much as I wanted to holler at him to get the hell out of the bathroom and go fuck himself, his arousal made me slightly _wet. _The kind that isn't caused by the roaring shower head. I sighed, knowing that I was fighting a losing battle, and granted him access to the steaming water. Just like that.

Who the hell have I become?

"See? It's not so bad. I don't bite. _Hard._" Fang said as he handed me my stolen soap.

I rolled my eyes, popping the cap open as the lemon-smelling liquid squirted into my hand. Fang watched as I lathered up my arms and shoulders, the rainbow-coloring of my skin fading. Realizing I'd need a significantly larger amount of soap to see my body again, I reached for the bottle once more, but Fang pulled it away from me.

"Allow me." He requested, knowing that I wouldn't deny. I rolled my eyes at his gesture, turning to face away from him so he could at least be useful and clean the spots on my back that I couldn't reach. He lathered up his hands with a generous amount of soap, running his palms in circles around my lower waist. He gradually moved up, just to the bottom of my wings, and then down to my waist again. Just a finger's width from my bare, slightly stained behind.

His hands slipped to my abdomen, trapping me in his embrace as he washed just below my bust, teasing me. His- _excitement- _was pressed against my back as he pulled me in closer. I groaned impatiently, placing my hands over his and moving them to the underbelly of my breasts. I heard him chuckle under his breath as he took the hint, gently cupping each mound in one hand and giving me a light squeeze. He took more time than necessary to lather them up before he extended his arm and took the shower head off the hook, bringing the stream of water just inches away from my soapy body for a more intimate rinse. I whimpered in ecstasy as the warm liquid swirled around my hardening nipples, the stream of soap traveling down my legs until it diminished into a puddle around my feet.

Fang replenished the supply of cleanser in his hand, holding the shower head between his legs. I looked down at my lower half, seeing that only my legs remained riddled with color. Fang didn't seem to have the patience to continue washing it off, as he skipped over my legs entirely. With soap in his left hand and the water source in his right, he sensually foamed my loins with a generous amount of soap. My hips bucked as his hands glided over all the right spots, which inevitably encouraged his actions more.

He sat me down on the ledge of the tub and spread my legs as wide as they could go. He knelt down for better access, continuing to soap up my crotch until there was nothing but a V of white bubbles. I sucked in a breath as he replaced his hands with the shower head, adjusting the setting to a softer, more concentrated stream. Fang held the shower head in front of my spread legs way after all the soap had wafted down the drain, using the trickling sensation to get me off my personal high.

I bit my lip to suppress my moans, as I did _not _want the Flock knowing any miniscule detail of what we were doing. I was Maximum Ride; I had an image to maintain. Fang didn't seem to mind in the slightest that he was tarnishing my reputation by the second, turning the force of the water up to the next notch.

I covered my mouth with my hand and screamed into it, throwing my head back in ecstasy. My eyes rolled back into my head as my hips bucked closer to the source of my pleasure. My climax was so powerful it rocked me backwards, sending me straight to the hard tiles of my bathroom floor.

I didn't really notice until I came down from my high, catching my breath as I pulled myself off the floor and sat back up on the ledge of the tub. Fang was practically in tears as he struggled to force back his laughter, a few snorts breaking free. An ear-to-ear smile took over his face, and I started to blush uncontrollably.

"Well..." Fang started to chuckle, unable to finish his sentence with a straight face. He wasn't going to let this slide without something else to... focus on.

I slid off the side of the tub and onto the slippery floor, propping up onto my knees. Fang was so lost in a state of amusement that he hadn't even realized I budged until my lips were tight around his engorged member.

Fang sucked in a breath as I lowered my mouth down his shaft, using my tongue to swirl around the sensitive flesh. Profanities mixed with my name flew out of Fang's mouth faster than I could make out. He was so far gone into his state of bliss that he probably couldn't even remember his own name, let alone last minute's _incident. _I was almost ready to trip him, sending him falling through the curtain without even knowing what was happening.

Though the mental image of what my lips were doing to Fang was too much of a turn on to send hurling out of the shower, no matter how satisfying it would be to my ego. Fang's eyebrows were furrowed tightly, his face slightly contorted with pleasure. His breathing was ragged, and at some moments it hitched, which I guess was as close to a moan as I was getting from him at the moment.

I curiously brought my hand up to stroke the two neglected sacks dangling in between his legs, fondling them softly while waiting for a response. Fang half grunted, which was more than a hitch, yet still not the moan I was looking for. I added my other hand, using it to grip the base of Fang's throbbing helper that I couldn't reach with my mouth. Another grunt.

Moan, god dammit!

I bobbed my head as fast as I could, Fang's hips involuntarily moving at the same pace. "Max– I'm gonna..." He panted before he erupted into me, letting out one throaty, husky moan as he did so. My name was slurred in there as well, which was more than I was going for.

Warm liquid spilled into my mouth, and I swallowed it. Fang's eyes practically popped out of his head when he opened them after he recovered and saw me licking the last drops of his semen off my chin.

"Did you really just–" He implied, surprised at my actions. I was as well, to be honest. I didn't consider myself some sex vixen who swallowed instead of spit.

I nodded, smirking as he muttered, "Damn."

I got off all fours and stood up, handing him the bottle of soap once more.

"Here. Even in the shower you manage to get _dirty_." I said, fully meaning the double entendre. He graciously accepted it, lathering himself up as I exited the through the gap in the curtain. I snatched my towel from the rack and dried off, exiting the bathroom with my colorful clothes in tow.

"Max." Nudge spied me as I turned the corner to my bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Why is the water in your shower still on if you're out here?" She questioned. Gulp.

"Um," I stuttered, trying to formulate a lie as quickly as I could. "I just wanted to make sure all the paint goes down the drain so the shower isn't stained or anything."

"Oh. That's smart." Nudge replied. "And by the way, dab the paint out with cold water. Otherwise it'll– nevermind. Hand me the clothes, I'll do it. I don't want to see perfectly good clothing get ruined." She added, taking my shirt and shorts away from me. She disappeared down the stairs, _voluntarily _doing laundry. Huh.

At least she was still down there when Fang walked out of the bathroom, covering his privates as he tiptoed to his bedroom. I gave away my position across the hall as I giggled when I saw his wet, naked rear end racing to cover. I had to get even somehow, and this was just priceless.

"You!" He hollered to me, leaping into my bedroom instead.

"Me?" I giggled.

"Where is my towel?"

"Who said I took it?"

"Who else would want to see me naked?"

"I've already seen you naked. I have nothing to gain from that aspect."

Fang was rather speechless. I took pity on him, giving back the material that I stole out of the bathroom. He gave me an I-told-you-so look, then stomped out of my room like the prima donna he really is.

I heard him yell "Two can play this game." from down the hall, followed by the slam of his door.

It's on, Fangie-pie. Two may play a game, but only one can win.

_And I never lose._

* * *

**So this is definitely not the last of this story. This chapter is off of the suggestions made by Sarah and aasiuplltwdlovergojaria. Keep sending them in, and I will take the best ones! Anything goes, even pairings beyond Fax. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
